A Day Away
by Bleach Rp Society Admins
Summary: Since Harribel is now Fuku-Taicho to the 13th Division, She wanders away and goes to the 10th, visiting Toshiro...So...she makes a suggestion...


" Shiro-Kun! " Harribel had wandered around and ended up in his office, she spotted him right there, and walked up to his desk, she had a scary expression til she held out…a chocolate bar. " Thought you would want this. " she blushed slightly, smiling beneath her masked jacket. She now wore the shinigami uniform, only she had modfied it to where it looked like her old uniform when she was under Sousuke Aizen.

" Chocolate? .. oh well thank you for bringing me chocolate .. I l-like it " he blushes a little and smiles towards her. " Your welcome. " She replied. She wanted to get away from the society, so why not have Toshiro as her laggie?

" Say…you think we could go to the world of the living for awhile? " she asked.

" Its boring here, All I ever do is help with paperwork, work, and more paperwork. " she looked at him, practically giving the short captain a puppy look. " To the human world.. ? " He looked over and down to his desk to see how much paperwork was left and saw it wasn't really much. " Well.. okay..I should have a little walk as well..."

" Excellent! " she reached over and snagged him, opening a garanata right there and then, and sonido with ahold of the white captain til they arrived in mid air did she let him go grinning.

" First lets get our gigais from Kurosaki, oh oh! And I simply must get some ice cream! " She was laughing like a child, clapping her hands.

He didn't even have time to blink his eyes when they were already in the human word. He had a surprised look on his face " Okay.. but you should calm youself down for now .." he had a looked of, sheesh right onto his expression, after the war, they came to an agreement of understanding, and Harribel had become Jushirou of the 13th Division Fuku-Taicho. And let just say...it was hard. She looked to him, coughing slightly. " Oh…yes..sorry. " she scratched her head. " Um…I forgot where Kurosaki lived again. " she had a clueless expression, looking around as she tried to remember the direction of his home, pouting. " Grrr…"

He gave a look that meant, seriously? Sighing, he rolled his eyes, pointing. " I know where he lives.. follow me.. " He then made his way to Kurosaki's house " There .. " He motion toward Ichigo house, standing above it. " Oh…." she laughed slightly before she sulked, following his lead. Once they got there, she sonido in front of his window, and opened it, it was left unlocked. " Idiot…" she grinned, and within a few minutes, hearing ruffling sounds and muffled curses, she jumped out of the window and behind his house, waving to Toshiro.

" Got them! "

He sighed, landing next her in the alleyway, and then went up to her. Looking at his gigai, he scowled and ran into the gigai " So.. where are we going?" he asked, moving around to see if it worked well enough for him to move in, seeing that it did, he nodded to himself.

Harribel sinned into her own gigai, her powers and abilities she felt were limited, but she was use to it. Looking over to him, she smiled slightly. " Up for some ice cream? My treat. " she asked. He blinked at her, and pondered in thought " Mmm.. okay.. " He looked over and up at her "Where are we going to buy it? "

" Desu Ka, the shop Rangiku to you too, theres a similar shop nearby it. " she took his hand and gently drags him out of the alley, leading the way. " Any places you want to go after? " she asked once again, glancing back to him.

" Ohh.. okay then.. " He spoke calmly, but he was also surprised when she took his hand but he didn't give much thought about it. He then thinks about the question she asked him.

" There is one place.. I want to go..." he muttered.

As they near the city, Harribel pauses in walking before she continues. " And thats?…" she trailed off, reaching into the city market.

" Mmm.. It's a place near the soccer field.. there's a nice view of the sunset.. " He looked down

" I want to see it..."

Harribel smiled lightly. " Then we shall see the sunset…together? Yes? " she looks back, stopping as they arrived to Desu Ka.

" If you want to see it with me.. then it's fine..." He made it seem as if he didn't care, but his expression was flushed, looking away definetly. Arriving, He then looks up and to the shop.

"So this is the shop you were talking about...? " he questioned.

She pouts. " Of course~! " she looks to the shop, and in hand she walks inside with him.

" Yes, its even better than the other one though. " she wandered up to the counter.

" Hi there! what can I get you?" asked cashier. He eyed up and down, seeing she was wearing a white tanktop[, black skirt with black heels, and a white ruffled jacket with the number three onto the back, her hair though, was cropped short, and because of her gigai, she looked completely human, and utterly beautiful. With her carmel skin and green jaded eyes. The cashier couldn't help but look at her with a charming smile.

She looked at the cashier, and behind him, did she looked over the menue.

" I would like cookie dough vannila…And…." she looked down to Toshiro. " What do you want? " she smiled.

_A young mother!_

One person spoke, whispering. Harribel notice people were starting to speak up, it annoyed her yes, but she ingored it.

_cute kid, but the babe is hot_

sick perverted male. She had to prevent herself from saying anything.

And of course Harribel was continuing to ignoring it.

" Mmm.. I want the blueberry one..." He heard the whispering of the people in the shop " hmp! " He glared, scowling apparent and turned his head away, ignoring it.

" And blueberry! " she looked back to the cashier who nodded and started preparing their ice creams. " Ignore Toshiro-Kun. " she looked down to him, and leaned down, kissing his cheek.

He looks up at her when she said to ignore it. " What do you think I'm doing? I really don't care for what they say..." His face looks surprised when she kissed his cheek. Pulling away did he look at her again " Why did you do that now? "

" Good boy. " she smiled, as she straighten up, hearing the gasps behind her. " He's older than he looks people! " she annouced, taking thier ice creams, handing Toshiro his Blueberry, and paid for it as she wandered to a table, sitting down. The people int he shop continued to look at them, but they had whispered more quiter. Looking over to him as she licked her ice cream. " Got a problem with it? " she mused.

" Thanks " He then followed her to the table and he sit down as well, across from her. " Not really..." he muttered.

" Your welcome. " she smiled, and nommed her cream. Looking to him once again. " Good then. " she tilted her head smirking as she licked her ice cream purposely, and slowly, hearing the gulps of men in the shop.

He looked at her and eat his ice cream " Do you like attention that much?" he questioned, sighing once more.

Harribel laughed. " I like to make these humans crave, that's what I'm doing. " she nodded her head toward a male, staring at her. " He wants what he can't have, He's imaging things like you wouldn't believe if he had me underneath him Toshiro. " she smirked, and her ice cream was gone, she dabbed the corner of her lips lightly, and looked to him, " Tell me….Do you like the attention…" she paused, leaning forward, her lips near his own. " That I'm giving you? " she whispered.

Toshiro had blushed...


End file.
